Sangre Prohibida
by Victoria Blue
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado y Yuuki Cross ya se ha marchado con su hermano mayor, Kaname; Zero ha caido en un nivel E constante y el director Cross, junto con su hermano gemelo Ichiru, han tenido que encerrarlo para proteger a los demás y a él mismo. Cuando Zero logra escapar de su encierro ¿Qué le espera a Ichiru? Twincest Zero x Ichiru, Lime muy leve. Levísimos spoilers.(EDITADA 07/2013)


Creo que es bastante ovbio que vampire knight no me pertence dado que no soy ni japones ni se dibujar y no tengo la laptop que quiero. Pero de cualquier manera lo digo, no vayan a creer que soy el mangaka de incubierto ;D

Esta historia surgio de la total nada. D: la escribi en clase de lectura y redaccion desde una notebook ajena y usando un libro como escudo (lame -.-) asi que no es lo mejor pero inaguro esta cuenta con esto. 3 lean!

Ichiru x zero

UA

* * *

><p><em>"La vida no es fácil, ni buena, ni eterna, por eso se llama vida. <em>

_El amor es lo más doloroso que existe en la vida. Por eso se llama amor. _

_Y no hay uno sin el otro."_

Russia La Britannia

* * *

><p>Desperté como por cuarta vez en la madrugada y miré el reloj hastiado de mi insomnio, eran las 3:55 am. Maldije por lo bajo reacomodándome en la cama. Las mullidas almohadas me parecieron rocas y las suaves sábanas de algodón egipcio se me antojaron decididamente ásperas. Mi cabeza dolía y mis músculos se sentían tiesos y pesados. Odié esa noche. Mi cabello blanco, orgullosamente sedoso, suave como un puñado de deliciosa seda, se encontraba empapado en caluroso sudor. Me asqueé de mi mismo pero estaba demasiado malhumorado como para levantarme a preparar la ducha, así que solo cerré los ojos, dispuesto a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.<p>

No duró demasiado tiempo, de un momento a otro abrí los ojos sintiendo un intenso olor a rosas. Supuse que lady Rakshata, mi gato, habría derramado perfume. Me levante de la cama, desperezándome un poco y soltando una brevísima maldición en voz baja.

Levaba puesto mi pijama favorito, negro, de seda, fresco y muy cómodo. Caminé hasta el tocador buscando al minino, Pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa sentí unas manos, manos humanas, manos grandes y vastas, aferrarme por la cintura, lanzándome sin piedad ni delicadeza contra la fría pared. Mi cabello, que estaba recogido en una coleta, se soltó un poco, despeinándose incluso más de lo que ya estaba.

Los ojos carmesí de ese hombre que, por alguna razón, estaba ahí en mi casa, atrapándome entre su cuerpo y la pared, los reconocí de inmediato.

-¡Zero! – Exclamé sorprendido, pero cuidando mi tono de voz, no podía parecer asustado, no frente a Zero. – ¿Qué crees que haces? Suéltame en éste momento, ¡antes de que te mate!.

-Mi querido hermano menor…- me siseó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mostrándome los dientes, sus colmillos de depredador. –Estabas seguro de que jamás escaparía de esa pocilga en la que tu y Cross me metieron ¿no es verdad? Desgraciadamente para ustedes dos no fue así~, y ahora que ya salí lo primero que deseo hacer es alimentarme. Y no imagino nada mejor que tu _sensual_ sangre. Ichiru – Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina. Traté de lanzarle una mirada ácida, amenazarlo tal vez. Empero Zero fue siempre más fuerte en varios aspectos y no sucumbió ante mis fallidas advertencias.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Cross?- cuestioné, tratando de sonar desinteresado; incluso moví la cabeza a un lado, evitando que su pérfida mirada perforase más en mi interior, no podía permitir que llegara más hondo, hasta alcanzar una profundidad tan inmensa que le habría dado el control sobre mi ser entero.

Desde que Yuuki se había marchado con Kaname-sama, Zero había perdido el control de sí mismo; había caído en un nivel E constante. Yo me limité a ayudar en la academia, agradecido de tener una nueva oportunidad, pero a la vez aterrado de mi propio hermano mayor. Las cosas que cometió en ese estado superaban mi pobre imaginación que pensaba haberlo visto todo luego de tanto tiempo con Shizuka-sama. Al pasar el tiempo comencé a sentirme demasiado cómodo en esa academia, y de alguna manera termine siendo adoptado por el Director Cross.

Llegó un momento en que no pudimos hacer más que encerrar a Zero; para proteger a las personas que lo rodeaban, para protegerlo a Él de sí mismo.

Ahora que me enfrentaba de nuevo a mi hermano gemelo, que me amenazaba con esa mirada de marfíl carmesí, algo me hacía sentir mareado. Su olor me abrumo, saturando mis sentidos. Sus ojos que yo conocí amatistas, y ahora eran rojos como la sangre que corría en todo su cuerpo, que tan ávidamente deseaba, me llamaban a un encuentro idílico que me repugnó. Traté de zafarme pero no pude hacer más que retorcerme un poco entre su cuerpo y mi pared.

-No he llegado a Cross todavía, hermano, primero quiero probar tu sangre. Tu sangre tan deliciosamente similar a la mía propia. No puedo soportar un segundo más sin ella, la quiero en mi boca, en mi garganta. Y voy a tomarla con o sin tu consentimiento, voy a alimentarme de ti – Me sentenció, sin embargo no me opuse, como normalmente hubiese hecho. Relajé mi cuerpo, hundiendo mi mirada en la suya.

_**Sólo deja que te haga sentir bien, hermano.** _

La voz de Zero se coló por mi mente, abrumándome aún más.

-N-no…- intenté murmurar, sin embargo mi débil voz no pasó de ser eso, un intento. – N-no, no quiero.-

Sentí la respiración de mi hermano rozar mi cuello. Mis piernas temblaron, ya ni siquiera supe en qué momento lo abrazé, pegándolo más a mí.

**_Qué asco_**.

Un maldito _vampiro_, un vampiro que recibió el don de mi amada Shizuka, mi amada vampiresa, a quien yo amé y juré lealtad, a quien yo lloré.

-Eres un pervertido, Ichiru, un degenerado. Incluso sabiendo que soy tu hermano te me entregas en bandeja de plata de esta manera lasciva, eres toda una sorpresa. Tan débil, esa cara tan inocente. Y aún así…- me susurró, descolocándome.

Era verdad, el era mi hermano, _mi hermano mayor_. Mi compañero de cama, de aventuras, de estudios. Mi compañero de vida. Sangre de mi sangre.

**_Sangre de mi sangre._**

- Ze-ro… - murmuré sintiendo como mi cara se teñía de rojo. Ni siquiera supe porque. Vi su rostro, tan puro, tan familiar a mí.

- No importa, aún así lo hare.-

Zero tomo mi rostro con fuerza volteándolo a un lado, hundió la cabeza en la hendidura de mi cuello, pasando la lengua, haciéndome estremecer.

Mi respiración se tornó rápida y difícil. Creo que incluso hiperventilé por mucho tiempo, aferrándome a su espalda mientras él me rasgaba la cintura con las uñas, incluso arañandome por encima del fino lino del pijama. Yo luchaba por no hacer ninguna especie de sonido, consciente de que si algo salía de mi boca, me arrepentiría.

De alguna manera, comencé a sentir la apremiante necesidad de abrir las piernas, cosa que me aterró incluso a mí mismo. Empero no me reprimí y abrí mis piernas.

Él aprovecho ese segundo de debilidad mío para cargarme haciendo que mis reflejos actuaran. Cerré las piernas alrededor de su cintura y él se hundió en mis caderas. Comenzamos un salvaje tango, rozándonos el uno con el otro. Mientras él seguía en mi cuello, sin moderme aún. No entendía bien que esperaba, qué significaban todos esos deliciosos besos y chupetones que su boca experta dejaba alrededor de mi cuello en su atrevido viaje.

Entonces pasó.

Sentí el marfil contra la estimulada piel, y luego el dolor.

Ese dolor tan extraño, adictivo, cuando eres alimento, eres usado solo como eso, esa sensación de dolor tan deseada y a la vez aborrecida.

Abrí la boca, dejando que mis gemidos salieran a voluntad, sosegando un poco de la creciente tensión que sentía ahí abajo.

Quise apartarlo de mí, alejarme. Pero **_no pude._**

Su calor.

Su olor.

Todo de Zero me embriagó por completo, haciéndome adicto a esa sensación.

-Ichiru… tu sangre es mejor de lo que pensé… y te sientes tan bien hermano.- me dijo, burlándose claramente, sin que yo pudiera defenderme, y siguió frotando sus caderas con las mías.

No supe como terminé en el piso, con mi hermano gemelo sobre mí, succionando mi sangre desesperado, beodo de mí.

Mi voz era lo único que escuchaba, haciéndome sentir avergonzado; creí que todos en la ciudad me oirían gimiendo como el animal iracundo en que Zero me había convertido. Su voz también podía oírse en forma de gruñidos. Ambos estábamos erectos y necesitados, pero yo estaba también mareado y muy desorientado.

-¡De-detente!- Supliqué. – ¡estas be-bebiendo demasiado!- Empero el no pareció escucharme, y continuó bebiendo con la misma avidéz de antes. – ¡Zero! – Grité entre el dolor de mi cuello de el placer de mi cuerpo.

Finalmente pareció escucharme, porque dejo mi cuello en paz, dando unas cuantas lamidas, quizá para curarme, quizá para tomar el resto de sangre

-Eres delicioso, Ichiru. – Susurró entre agitados suspiros.

Me besó en la boca, dejándome probar mi propia sangre, su lengua, su boca, su sabor de vampiro. Entonces sentí como si mi espina fuera a salirse de mi espalda, los temblores me abrumaron, forzándome a doblar el tronco en un ángulo inexplicable dada mi poca elasticidad, la fricción entre mi pene y el suyo se volvió insoportable para mí.

Entonces me vine sobre mi pijama negro, gimiendo e hiperventilando frente a él, con su cara a centímetros de la mía.

Creo que me desmayé entonces, colmado de tantas sensaciones.

Desperté en mi cama con el pijama manchado, apestando a sudor y ese dolor punzante en mi cuello. Me encontré rodeado de los brazos de mí hermano. Pensé, pues, que quizá había sido un sueño, que era un sueño y aún no despertaba. Temí despertar y no encontrar a Zero conmigo.

-Ichiru. ¿Estás despierto?- Su sedosa voz me llenó de una inexplicable felicidad, lo abrazé y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, no queriendo dejarlo ir. Mi hermano habria vuelto a la normalidad?.

**_-sí…_**- no pude imaginar un momento más pacífico, y no quise que acabara nunca. Sólo yo y mi hermano… **_como antes._**

* * *

><p>Desperté de golpe, sudando en mi cama, con mi pijama rojo de algodón. Limpio y descansado (o algo así). Mi realidad me golpeó como una bomba, inesperada y cruel. Nada había pasado, Zero seguía en el calabozo, y yo seguía sólo en mi cuarto. Quise llorar, pero no me lo permití.<p>

Mi puerta se abrió inesperadamente.

-Oye ichiru, ¿No quieres desayunar? – Su voz aterciopelada, tan desinteresada, aburrida, **_como antes,_** me hincho el corazón con felicidad.

Sonreí.

- ¿Algo cocinado por ti?- Dije, burlándome. Él sólo me sonrió de vuelta.

Sí, justo así.

**_Se sentía como antes._ **

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo. Esta es mi primera vez por aqui, aunque no es mi primer fanfic. Si desean dejar algun review son libres de hacerlo. Estaba pensando en hacer un segundo capitulo, desde el punto de vista de Zero, pero ustedes deciden.<p>

Au revoir ma belle chatons!


End file.
